xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Elehayym Van Houten
Lieutenant Elhaym Van Houten (Elehayym in the Japanese version), nicknamed Elly, is the young skilled Gebler officer of the Solaris Military. Elly is a 1st Class citizen and lives a very privileged life compared to the rest of Solaris, and her parents are pure Solarians. Her mother is Medena Van Houten, and her father is Erich Van Houten, who works on the Imperial Guard. Past lives Abel was the only human survivor of the Eldridge crash. Together with Elhaym, or Elly as he had come to call her, he lived during the first years of human life on the Xenogears planet. When Cain, Miang Hawwa and the Gazel Ministry began laying down the foundations of what would be all their various control mechanisms in the developing human culture, Abel and Elly, now grown adults stepped forward and challenged them. Abel, having known the real truth of the matter and being the only true human on the planet was able to see through Cain's lies and called him on them in front of the whole world. Cain responded by murdering both him and Elly. Both Abel and Elly were continuously reincarnated through the Zohar Modifier until 9999 years later when Fei Fong Wong and Elhaym Van Houten were born. Elly is also the Antitype in this incarnation of Fei's life, just as she has been throughout the centuries on the planet (the Great Mother Sophia, Kim Kasim's wife Elly, etc.). Elly was created by the Wave Existence out of Abel's need for a mother. Biography Elly has one issue that remains with her, despite her being a Solarian and the daughter of one of the Empire's most decorated officers, there is the fact of her appearance, being red-haired and blue-violet eyed somewhat separates her from other Solarians who are mostly blond and blue-eyed. For a time, she thought her mother was not the woman her father married, and had actually been her childhood nanny who was a Lamb. This fact of her life was a mark of ridicule by some people of Solaris, including Elly's former comrade in the Elements, Dominia Yizkor. It's only toward the midpoint of the game that Elly learns that this was how she looked ever since the dawn of life on their planet. Xenogears Elly was leading an operation to steal a top-secret experiment Gear from the rival country Kislev, but was forced to crash-land in Lahan Village. Her encounter with Fei in the Blackmoon Forest changes her life forever. Fei struggles to find a reason to live and considers suicide after Elly calls him a coward responsible for the villager's deaths, but ultimately refrains. Elly is an optimist and wants to help Fei, despite the fact that he is a Lamb, and she cannot leave the military. Elly eventually leaves the Solaris military after Nortune, Kislev is attacked, and she realizes violence, horror, and war isn't her thing. She is a competent fighter with her rods, but she has powerful elemental ether, which makes her valuable to the party. Geber attempts to kidnap Elly and Miang Hawwa, a Gebler officer, unsuccessfully brainwashes her. Elly eventually returns to the party. In Solaris, Elly learns the truth of the Soylent System. Krelian seeks to possess Elly, the Mother, who must be sacrificed in order to revive Deus. Miang is killed by an enraged Kahran Ramsus as he realizes he has been used, and Elly turns into Miang, becoming absorbed by Deus. Fei sets out to destroy Deus and free the Wave Existence and Elly. In Merkava, the party defeats Deus, but they realize that the energy released from the Wave Existence's shift will destroy the planet. Elly, inside Deus, tries to move it away from the planet and Fei, in his Xenogears, follows to save her, but both disappear in the rift. Krelian confronts them, telling Fei he only sought to end the pain and suffering that comes with human existence by reverting everything back to when it all began, when all was one, to ascend to the realm of God. Fei rejects Krelian's ideology with his love for Elly, but Krelian challenges Fei, telling him to prove this love that could make him independent of God, and calls forth Urobolus, a gigantic serpent-like incarnation of Miang. Xenogears appears and Fei uses it to defeat Urobolus. Krelian releases Elly and reveals to Fei that he had planned to become one with God along with Elly. During her time with Krelian, Elly had seen inside his heart and realized it was full of sadness and despair for all the atrocities he had committed. Despite everything, Elly says that Krelian truly loved people more than anyone else. Because no one will forgive his sins, he declines Fei's offer to return and ascends to a higher plane of existence along with the Wave Existence, telling Fei and Elly that he envies them. Fei and Elly then return to their planet along with Xenogears and reunite with the rest of the party. Gameplay In battles, Elly fights using rods or batons which she knocks her opponent in each hit. She can also somersault her opponents with a single blow or a single kick. When using elemental deathblows, Elly is also capable of using elemental magic. In her Aqua Frost final deathblow, Elly is shown as an excellent ballet when using this ability. In Gear battles, her Gear Vierge, and her Omnigear, El-Regrs, also wield a rod. However, during her boss battle against Fei due to being drugged, her Gear is not seen wielding a rod. Some of her fighting abilities are used before making a final blow against Fei using Aerods. Deathblows * Screamer: - 4 AP * Cyclone Kick: - 5 AP * Breakthrough: - 5 AP * Double Shock: - 6 AP * Sky Attack: - 6 AP * Bright Spark: - 6 AP * Sting Kick: - 6 AP * Anemo Zap: - Wind Elemental, 7 AP * Terra Charge: - Earth Elemental, 7 AP * Thermo Thump: - Fire Elemental, 7 AP * Aqua Frost: - Water Elemental, 7 AP Quotes * "Throw down your weapon! Make one wrong move and I'll shoot!" * "Enough of that! You're a coward! Yes, you're a coward. All you're saying is 'them, them, them'. Don't talk as if you had no part of the blame, as well!" * "You talk as if it's not your responsibility! They DIED because YOU had to pilot the Gear and start fighting! Not just ANYONE can pilot those machines, you know! Why won't you take responsibility!? Why are you trying to put the blame on others? You're a COWARD!" * "Why don't you take some of the responsibility yourself? Why are you putting all the blame on others? That's just running away! That's what makes you a coward!" * "It's OK not to feel ‘whole’. Even if you only feel partly complete, if you repeat that enough, eventually it’ll be 'whole'. A part... is better than zero." (to Fei) * "Don't be too hard on yourself. Everyone wants to be needed at times. All of us want to give something inside ourselves to others to be accepted." * "A dream... I was dreaming a dream... Or perhaps it was a memory. From a distant past... A dream... A memory... Those words I was unable to convey... That day... That time... Those thoughts I was unable to carry out... Words and thoughts... The connection between the two... Without words, thoughts cannot be conveyed... Without thoughts, There are no words... They are both as vital as each other... They can never be divided... Like the wings of angels... Like a man and a woman... An unchangable destiny... Feelings one wishes one could change... Meeting without the person who would change me... And watching myself change... I dreamt such a dream... A long... Never-ending dream..." * "That long, long memory of a dream... That perhaps was the memory of my soul..." * "All of you, want to be loved... needed by someone, so we look to others... By ourselves, we are lonely, so we try to draw together to live... That's what it means to be human...That's how people live. A single hand cannot clap." * "Our paths may be different, but our goals are the same." * "We used to be enemies but now we're together like this... In the beginning... I think I saw myself in you. We seemed to overlap... You being in a similar situation as I was in. When I was with you, I didn't feel alone or apprehensive. That's why I thought I liked you... But it wasn't that. I simply didn't have the courage to look at my true self. I turned to you to run away from it all... I mistook that for love. But, it's different now. I can face my own problems. I am me... and you are you. It has all become clear to me now. I also learned that I really do need you... It's not because I need you as a sanctuary for my problems. I need you because I truly love you." (to Fei) * "I'm not a holy woman of any sort. I'm just a regular woman. I get angry... I cry... I laugh... Although at times I can resent others, I also know how to love others... Loving whole masses of people at times... and loving just one person the rest of the time... I am in supreme bliss when I am embraced by the man that I love. Giving what I have to him, and receiving what he gives to me, we become one flesh... That is the moment when I am most at peace. It is my prerogative as a woman to simply want to save the man that I love!" Trivia *Elly has a strong resemblance to Nephilim Verum in Xenosaga. *Her English voice actress, Moira Quirk is best known for portraying as a referee in Nickelodeon's Guts. She is also Daniella from Haunting Ground. Gallery Sophia.png|Art (Sophia). SophiaCon.png|Art (Sophia). Elly.png|Art. EllyConcept.png|Art. Xeno-elly-front-back-side.jpg|Art. EllyCon1.png|Concept art. EllyCon2.png|Concept art. EllyCon3.png|Concept art. EllyArt.png|Art. EllyExp.png|Art. MiangElly.png|Elly possessed by Miang. EllySpeech.png|Elly speaking. EllyHands.gif|Elly's blood-stained hands. EllyHands.jpg|Elly's blood-stained hands. FeiElly.gif|Fei and Elly. Run.gif|Fei and Elly run. Embrace.gif|Fei saves Elly. EllyAndFei.png|Elly and Fei. EllyFei1.png|Elly in the ending. EllyFei2.png|Elly in the ending. Fei_elly.jpg|Xenogears Comic Anthology. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Xenogears main characters Category:Female characters Category:Elements